The Unexpected Visit Embarrassment
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Penny gets a part in a play, and her own dressing room... but of course, the lock on the door is broken. Only a little bit M.


**A/N - I was watching Friends today, the episode where Jack peeks into the closet and sees Monica & Chandler... and it inspired this to happen. Because Penny deserves her big break and a dressing room... but she's not quite a big shot TV/movie star yet so the lock on her door is broken. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Surpr- oh!"

"Oh my _God_!" Penny shrieked.

As Penny's parents rushed back out of the room, wide eyed, Penny scrunched up her face and put her head in her hands. "That did _not _just happen. I am _so _sorry, Leonard, oh my _God_." She groaned after a moment of stunned silence. Chest still heaving and face still flushed, she disentangled her legs from Leonard's.

"That was... umm, awkward." Leonard said, still braced above Penny.

"Oh my _God_!" Penny repeated, pressing her hands onto her face. "Tell me my parents did _not _just walk in on us having sex! Oh God this is worse than Howard overhearing us that morning, oh _God!_"

"I don't think repeating 'oh God' is going to help," Leonard said with a slight chuckle as he got off her and stood up.

"This isn't funny!" Penny's hands flew off her face to wave around in the air in front of her.

"I know, I know, I was just making a point, you know how much you say 'oh God' when-"

"Shut up!" Penny couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her face. "Oh what are we going to do, that was so embarrassing!"

"Maybe we should put some clothes on first," Leonard suggested.

"Yes! Clothes, good start." She stood up slowly, looking around. "Where-"

"Shower."

Penny giggled as they rushed to the tiny en-suite bathroom of her dressing room, hastily picking up their clothes and pulling them on. Fully clothed, they looked at each other, fighting the urge to start making out again.

"So, umm, yeah." Penny blinked quickly. "I guess... I guess I should go find my parents."

"Yeah, sure, uh, I'll just... wait here. I mean not here, in the bathroom, just... in your dressing room."

"Yeah," Penny let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, sure."

They headed back out of the bathroom, and Penny left the room. Leonard sat down on the couch, but quickly jumped back up, opting to sit in the chair at Penny's dressing table. He waited nervously, fiddling with the various bits of make-up equipment on the dressing table until Penny returned with her parents, her face red. He got up and walked over.

"Umm... dad, you've met Leonard before." Penny gave a small smile. "Uh, mom, this is my boyfriend Leonard. Leonard, this is my mom."

"It's nice see you again, Wyatt," Leonard smiled nervously as Wyatt gave his arm a pat. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs.-"

"Oh, I don't really think there's a need for formality anymore, just call me Meryl." She gave Leonard an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you... Meryl."

"I wasn't expecting you guys today," Penny blurted nervously, her eyes darting between her parents and Leonard. "I thought you weren't coming until the weekend, and the lock on the door is broken, and-" She took a breath. "Anybody want tea?"

Leonard and Wyatt nodded. "I'll help you with that," Meryl said, and the two walked quietly to the kitchenette.

"I know that was really weird and embarrassing," Wyatt said quietly, leaning over to Leonard. "But you keep it up, I want grandkids, remember?"

"_Daddy_!" Penny huffed, turning away from the kettle. "I can _hear _you!"

"Now, now, Penny," Meryl turned around too, patting Penny's arm. "There's nothing wrong with parents wanting grandchildren! We're glad you're trying! We didn't need to _see _you trying but still, good to know."

"Oh my God, we're not - this is - why - we're not - can we not talk about what you just saw?" Penny's eyebrows were raised so high they were dangerously close to her hairline.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Penny, it's not like we didn't know you have an active sex life." Meryl turned back to the kettle. "Though we certainly saw far more than needed."

Penny threw her head back and groaned. "Mom, will you _please _just... stop talking and make the tea!" She looked at Wyatt, and rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I know you're more than ecstatic that me and Leonard are together and everything but can you just... sit and pretend that nothing happened?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Wyatt gave a quick nod and went to sit down on the edge of Penny's dressing room chair after giving the couch an awkward look.

"I'm just gonna..." Penny pulled a blanket from the top of the small closet of her dressing room, which contained her costumes. "Put a blanket over the couch... Leonard, could you help me?"

Leonard walked over quickly, taking one end of the blanket. They laid it carefully over the couch, giving each other nervous smiles and casting awkward looks at Penny's parents. As they bent down to pick up the cushions which had been chucked to the floor, Leonard whispered to Penny, "Once yor parents leave, what we were doing... is to be continued."

Penny looked up at him, biting her lip. "Oh _God _yeah."


End file.
